trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Afro United FC
{| width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="3" style="background:#FFFFFF; border-style:solid; border-width:2px; border-color:#000000; " | valign="top" style="padding: 0; margin:0;" | Afro United Football Club are an English team on the online multi-player gamer, Trophy Manager. Afro United play in Division 5.4 and also participate in the Hastings Friendly league and the Earlsborg League, an unofficial Friendly league. Afro United are TM Pro members and play at the Pilot Field stadium. style="float:right;margin-bottom:.1em;font-size: 80%;"> Club History The club were founded on 2nd February, 2007 as East Sussex Plonkers during season 5, where only 10 games were played and The Muppets finishing in 4th place in 7. Division, Group 44. The next season (Season 6) was the first full season for The Muppets, who finished in a disapointing 12th spot in 6. Divison, Group 4; however due to the number of banned and inactive teams in the league, The Muppets were awarded 3rd place. Season 7, was one the most eventful seen at The Pilot Field, where a late surge saw The Muppets climb the tables after a slow start, and finished in the runners up spot behind Wymington Wanderers and saw them earn promotion to the league they currently sit in 4. Division, Group 5. During Season 8, they weren't able to keep up with fellow promoted team Wymington and had to settle for 6th spot. However during this season The Muppets won their first trophy, winning the Hastings Friendly League, in it's first season which it was set up. Season 9 saw the club finishing one place higher than what they managed the previous season in 5th spot and they managed to reach the 9th round of the english cup, the furthest the club have managed to reach so far. Season 10 was a fairly disapointing season for The Muppets, who were hopeful of pushing for a promotion spot, however a shakey start to the season saw them in a mid table postion half-way through the season, however a late surge, reminiscent of thier Season 7 campaign saw them in a promotion place, behind runaway leaders and fellow Hastings team Westfield Bohemians however, The Muppets weren't able to get the results they needed to stay in second place and ended up finishing 5th. On 6th May, 2007, it was decided that the club name shall be changed to Afro United, to suit the manager's ever so popualr hairstyle. New club colours and crest were selected, and the club look to climb the league ladder under their new name. style="float:right;margin-bottom:.1em;font-size: 80%;"> Afro United Full name: Afro United Football Club Nickname: The Afro's Founded: 2nd February, 2007 (Season 5) Ground: The Pilot Field, Hastings Manager: Afro Leon League: Division 4.5 Season 10: Division 4.5, 5th style="float:right;margin-bottom:.1em;font-size: 80%;"> Club & Player Records Club Honours *3rd Place - Division 6.5 - Season 6 *2nd Place - Division 5.10 - Season 7 *Champions - Hastings Friendly League - Season 8 Club Records *Biggest League Win: 9-2 vs Ripon Rangers - Division 4.5 - Season 8 *Biggest Cup Win: 6-1 vs LFC Continental - English Cup R2 - Season 6 *Biggest Loss: 6-1 vs bebo - Division 6.5 - Season 6 Player Honours *Top goalscorer in Division 7.44 - Craig More (10 Goals) - Season 5 *U21 Player-of-the-Year in Division 5.10 - Twood Porter (6.11 Avg Rating) - Season 7 *U21 Player-of-the-Year in Division 4.5 - Twood Porter (6.25 Avg Rating) - Season 8 Player Records Seasons Top Goalscorer - Craig Moore (21 Goals) - Season 6 Seasons Most Assists - Steve Weaver (23 Assists) - Season 7 style="float:right;margin-bottom:.1em;font-size: 80%;"> Kit Colours Both Home and Away Kits Shirt sponsors: Zeus style="float:right;margin-bottom:.1em;font-size: 80%;"> Current Players 1st Team 1. Eddy Ireland - Goalkeeper 2. Chris Brook - Defensive Midfielder 3. Alastair Savary - Defensive Midfielder 4. Basri Melen - Centre Back 5. Robert Whitbread - Centre Back 6. Emmett Maxwell - Centre Back 7. Alan Napper - Winger 8. Lucian Marin - Defensive Midfielder 9. Richard Vång - Striker 10. Jackie Nolan - Striker/Attacking Midfielder 11. Twood Porter - Winger 12. Dawson Howard - Attacking Midfielder 13. Clinton Craddock - Goalkeeper 14. Michael Phillipson - Fullback 15. Simon Ward - Wingback 16. Mick Potter - Wingback 17. Adrianinho - Fullback 18. Charles Johnson - Winger/Striker 19. Shaun Turner - Centre Midfield 20. Anthony Carragher - Fullback 21. Alec Jones - Goalkeeper Reserves & Youth Some players may also be in the first team list, but hardly ever play any competitive games for the first team. 5. Robert Whitbread - Centre Back 13. Clinton Craddock - Goalkeeper 14. Michael Phillipson - Fullback 15. Simon Ward - Wingback 21. Alec Jones - Goalkeeper 22. Steve Smith - Defensive Midfielder 23. Derrick Phillipson - Wingback 24. Joe Langston - Winger 25. Robbie Lineker - Winger 26. John Waugh - Attacking Midfielder 27. Morse Adam - Midfielder 28. Mike Seaman - Wingback 30. Antony Bennett - Striker/Attacking Midfielder 37. Chris Hay - Winger 44. Michael Talbot - Defensive Midfielder 46. Mark Johnson - Defender style="float:right;margin-bottom:.1em;font-size: 80%;"> Coaches & Scouts Coaches *John Cole *Barkley England *Darren English *Andy Fletcher *Aston Hawthorn Scouts *Rick Davis *Robbie Matthews *Tony Stone style="float:right;margin-bottom:.1em;font-size: 80%;"> Manager Profile Afro's manager Afro Leon is a clueless teenager from the sunny, yet chavvy town of Hastings. Supports: Liverpool & Hastings Utd Other Sports: Basketball, Athletics, Cricket Favourite Music: Michael Jackson, Marvin Gaye, Bob Marley, Faithless, Hendrix... Favourite Films: Star Wars, Matrix trilogy, Happy Gilmore... Favourite Games: Pro Evolution, FIFA, Grand Theft Auto... Favourite TM Moments: Reading some of the comments on the forums Add on PS3: 'Afro Leon' Links MySpace profile Bebo profile